User talk:IShipCreddie
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Creddie/@comment-IShipCreddie-20110411163903 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 16:39, April 11, 2011 My explanation As I commented on the Seddie page Let me be clear if you had read comments below that there is some drama going and I deleted a comment. I felt was inappropriate. When I said let's focus on the show and Seddie because it is the Seddie. Let me give my explanation as to why I deleted. The subject matter was about a certain user hurting. themselves Being a parent and someone having gone through a similar situation myself at a younger age. I know it's not easy going to your parents. Comments like that worry me deeply. I honestly care about everyone on here. Whether it be Seddie, Creddie fans ect. That comment is something I know that would cause drama, so I deleted it. I don't mind when people talk about personal stuff. I just think it would be best for a person to vent about to their parents or a trusted adult. I messaged @Seddiebenz and talked to her about this and I do hope she gets the help she needs. And I know you may think me as mean and unfair, but I went through a similar situation. I know it's not easy, but telling your parents is the best thing --DevonAndersen 21:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Look, I dont find this thing funny. I just find it uncomfortable. I dont think she should be telling this to us. She should be getting help. She's just drawing attention to herself. She needs to tell someone that can help her, not us. And it's not that I don't care, I just dont feel comfortable hearing all this. Sorry if I sound rude, but this is the truth. Yanks28 21:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) For the record, I also do not completely agree. I just agree the aspect that I believe she needs to get help from her parents. Don't be afraid to call me out or share personal stuff. --DevonAndersen 23:29, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I think it is pretty awesome that you so quickly took a stand today. I think making someone who is already on the edge feel like it is wrong to express themselves makes it even less likely they will talk to someone in real life. It is so easy to just be kind and compassionate or, if you can't, to just ignore. So, I don't understand why people have to be cruel. But you did a great thing for standing up. -----WeevilWobble as weevilWoble said , it was so aweosme that you ickly took a stand, that helped me soo much, and I am soo thankful for that !! :9 seddiealltheway(SeddieBenz) 10:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Read This I don't remember if I already messaged this to you, but read this and you'll understand that I get that because I went through something similar and I hope you'll understand my wording was wrong. I apologized to @SeddieBenz, but I know online isn't the best solution and understand that I do not completely agree with @Jliebs http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DevonAndersen/Advice_Blog_for_Anyone_Struggling --DevonAndersen 22:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ur a jerk How dare you say all that mean stuff about SeddieBenz! SHE WASNT DOING IT FOR ATTENTION. You are one of the meaniest person on this wiki I ever saw, you WERE SO SO RUDE. You better say Sorry O_o [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Holidays) 15:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC)